teenmomfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9 (Teen Mom 2)
}} The ninth season of Teen Mom 2 began airing on MTV on January 14, 2019. Production *Filming Leah's segment began on July 10, 2018.'WE'RE BACK!' LEAH MESSER IS FILMING THE NEWEST 'TEEN MOM 2' SEASON *On August 13, 2018, Jenelle has officially signed on to star in the season. Jace’s father Andrew Lewis is also set to make a appearance.EXCLUSIVE! Jenelle Evans Has Officially Signed on to Star on ‘Teen Mom 2’ Season 9: Get All the Details! *On August 23, 2018, Jo Rivera and Vee Torres have signed on for Season 9.EXCLUSIVE! Jo Rivera & Vee Torres Have Signed On For ‘Teen Mom 2’ Season 9 Despite Initial Claims They Were Leaving the Show *Layne Ettie DeBoer was born on August 29, 2018. *Taylor Leonard's husband Joe adopted her daughter Paislee on September 14, 2018.TEEN MOM 2 Adam Lind Signs Over Parental Rights To Daughter Paislee, Who Is Immediately Adopted By Her Stepdad *On November 21, 2018, the season was extended for 6 more episodes, totaling 18 episodes.EXCLUSIVE! MTV Has Extended ‘Teen Mom 2’ Season 9— Before the First Episode Has Even Aired! Get Details *The video of Jenelle burning Kailyn's Pothead Haircare products was posted on December 21, 2018.Teen Mom's Jenelle Evans Burns Gift From Kailyn Lowry in Bizarre Video *Jenelle and Barbara's Instagram live stream occurred on January 19, 2019.Kailyn Lowry Fires Back at Jenelle Evans' Mom After She Jokes About Killing Her *Amber Portwood's Instagram live rant against Jenelle occurred on January 21, 2019.‘Teen Mom OG’s Amber Portwood Threatens To ‘Beat’ Jenelle Evans: ‘You Better Have Security’ *Filming for the reunion and specials occurred April 5-7, 2019.Teen Mom 2 Reunion & Specials! *On April 29, 2019 it is reported that filming for season 9B has begun.EXCLUSIVE! Jenelle Evans’ Future on ‘Teen Mom 2’ Decided in Secret Phone Call with MTV Exec Last Week: Here’s What Went Down! *On May 7, 2019, Jenelle Eason has been officially fired by MTV and is being replaced by Jade Cline.Jenelle Evans Has Been Officially FIRED From ‘Teen Mom 2!’ Here’s How it Happened (Exclusive Details!)EXCLUSIVE! Here’s Who Will Be Replacing Jenelle Evans on ‘Teen Mom 2’ *Jade's parents Christy and Corey Smith were arrested on May 9, 2019.https://starcasm.net/teen-mom-2-jade-cline-mom-christy-stepdad-arrested-meth-pot/ *The announcement of Jade Cline joining Teen Mom 2 was filmed on May 18, 2019 during a recording of Coffee Convos. Cast Moms *Jenelle Eason, mother of Jace, Kaiser and Ensley (episode 1–18) *Chelsea DeBoer, mother of Aubree, Watson and Layne *Kailyn Lowry, mother of Isaac, Lincoln and Lux *Leah Messer, mother of Aliannah, Aleeah, and Adalynn *Briana DeJesus, mother of Nova and Stella *Jade Cline, mother of Kloie (episode 19–) Supporting Jenelle’s segment: (episode 1–18) *Jace Evans, Jenelle's son *Kaiser Griffith, Jenelle's son *Ensley Eason, Jenelle's daughter *Barbara Evans, Jenelle's mother *Andrew Lewis, Jenelle's ex-boyfriend *Nathan Griffith, Jenelle's ex-fiancé *Doris Davidson, Nathan's mother *Ashley Lanhardt, Nathan's girlfriend *Maryssa Eason, David's daughter Chelsea’s segment: *Aubree Lind-DeBoer, Chelsea's daughter *Watson DeBoer, Chelsea's son *Cole DeBoer, Chelsea's husband *Layne DeBoer, Chelsea's daughter *Randy Houska, Chelsea's father *Mary Kneip, Chelsea's mother *Chelsey Grace, Chelsea's Friend *Landon Blow, Chelsea's Friend Kailyn’s segment: *Isaac Rivera, Kailyn's son *Lincoln Marroquin, Kailyn's son *Lux Lowry, Kailyn's son *Jo Rivera, Kailyn's ex-boyfriend *Vee Rivera, Jo's wife *Javi Marroquin, Kailyn's ex-husband *Lauren Comeau, Javi's girlfriend *Mikaila Shelburne, Kailyn's sister *Mark Allen, Kailyn's friend *Becky Hayter, Kailyn's friend *Chris Lopez, Kailyn's Ex-Boyfriend *Vivi Rivera, Jo's Daughter Leah’s segment: *Aliannah Simms, Leah's daughter *Aleeah Simms, Leah's daughter *Adalynn Calvert, Leah's daughter *Corey Simms, Leah's ex-husband *Jason Jordan, Leah's boyfriend *Victoria Messer, Leah's sister *Jeremy Calvert, Leah's Ex-Husband *Tammy Calvert, Jeremy's Mother *Jeff Simms, Corey's Father Briana's segment: *Nova DeJesus, Briana's daughter *Stella Hernandez, Briana's daughter *Roxanne DeJesus, Briana's mother *Brittany DeJesus, Briana's sister *Devoin Austin, Briana's ex-boyfriend *Luis Hernandez, Briana's ex-boyfriend *Shirley Burgos, Briana's Friend *Johnny Rodriguez, Briana's Boyfriend Jade's segment: (episode 19–) *Kloie Austin, Jade's Daughter *Sean Austin, Jade's Ex-Boyfriend *Jasmine Malone, Jade's Cousin Episodes Specials Trivia *After being fired last season, David Eason will not return this season. *This season introduces Chelsea's new daughter Layne DeBoer, Leah and Briana’s new boyfriends: Jason Jordan and Johnny Rodriguez, Javi's girlfriend Lauren Comeau and their son Eli Marroquin. References Category:Teen Mom 2 Category:Teen Mom 2 seasons Category:Current seasons